Lyonel Connington
Lyonel Connington is a member of the Kingsguard. He is the first born son of Lord Ronald Connington of Griffin's Roost. He currently resides in King's Landing in the White Sword Tower. Appearance Lyonel is of average height with an athletic, knightly build from years of training and fighting. He takes after his mother more than his father, not having the common reddish hair of House Connington but rather dark brown. He has a number of scars on his body as evidence of his many fights, tourneys and battles. History Lyonel was born as the first child of Ronald and Selys (née Selmy) Connington in 250AC in Griffin's Roost. He was followed by a sister and brother some years later. From his birth Lyonel was groomed to be a leader among men as well as a warrior like his father. Ronald took great pride in presiding over Lyonel and his brother’s training and education, shaping them into warriors and leaders. Lyonel took to his training quickly, he seemed to be naturally martially adept from a young age and swiftly displayed prowess in the use of swords. In addition to his martial training he was also trained extensively in riding and showed skill in this. It was instilled in Lyonel from a young age that these skill were necessary for him to fulfil his duty as a Lord and a Knight. He acknowledged this but the main reason he worked so hard in training was that he enjoyed it immensely. Part of his education that he did not take to as much as physical training was the lessons delivered on history, heraldry, geography and the other more scholarly subjects that his mother insisted he pursue. Lyonel would do all he could to escape the books and scrolls that his tutors brought him so he could ride or practice with sword or lance. His mother despaired at his lack of interest in his own education and did all she could to try and find a tutor that would capture her son’s attention, to no avail. On his twelfth name day Lyonel was taken as a squire by his father and his education began in earnest. His father was a hard task master and there was little comfort for Lyonel during this time, he trained every day and followed his father’s every order to the letter. By the time his eighteenth name day came, any softness he had when he began squiring for his father had long since been lost. It was around this time that an organised band of outlaws began operating on his father’s land, harassing and robbing travellers and peasants alike. Lyonel’s father assembled his household knights and footmen and led them to deal with the bandits. As an opportunity to prove himself Lyonel was given command of a group of footmen, his father would attack the force head on while Lyonel would flank around them to cut off their retreat. While leading his force around the bandit encampment he was ambushed by their main force and almost surrounded. What followed was a desperate fight where the Connington force were outnumbered two to one. Thanks to his training and his force being better trained and organised than the bandits Lyonel managed to get the upper hand in the battle and killed two of the leaders of the outlaw band in single combat. When his father’s force finally reached the battle they trapped the bandits between them and slaughtered them to a man. Lyonel’s father was proud of his son and knighted him for his actions. The following year Lyonel was wed by his father to Lyanna Tarth, it was intended as a marriage of political convenience but it quickly became a marriage of love. Lyonel was completely infatuated with Lyanna and she was just as smitten with him. They had an idyllic year which they spent together but this was interrupted by Durran’s Defiance. When Lord Baratheon called his banners, Lyonel went with his father to war. Just as he left Lyanna told him that she was carrying his child and begged him to come home safely so they could raise it together. During the war Lyonel took part in all the major battles and skirmishes that the Baratheon forces engaged in. The fighting was fierce and it was the first time that Lyonel had truly been tested as a warrior. His real test however came at the Battle of Haystack Hall when his father was given command of a force of Stormlands cavalry. During the battle he was wounded by a stray arrow and was rendered unable to ride without doing himself potentially mortal damage. Lord Ronald Connington entrusted the command to Lyonel and bade him lead the men as Lord Baratheon commanded. When the time came Lyonel led the cavalry charge against the royal forces and trapped them against the walls of Haystack Hall and cut them down. It was a moment of glory for Lyonel and he gained recognition from his fellow lords and knights for the act. He set of with the army towards King’s Landing in high spirit, bolstered by the recent victory. Lyonel was given permanent command of his father’s forces while Lord Ronald returned to Griffin’s Roost to recover from his wound. During this time Lyonel became a skilled tactician. The remainder of the war was spent with the Baratheon forces and he remained in King’s Landing for a time after the war, allowing himself to accept the accolades he had won through his cavalry charge at Haystack Hall. When he returned home he discovered that his wife Lyanna had died giving birth to a stillborn son. It had happened only a week before he had arrived home. Lyonel was heartbroken, he was filled with guilt at having stayed in King’s Landing for so long. He knew that if he had left as soon as the war was won he could have been at home and seen Lyanna one last time. He blamed himself for not being there and the guilt ate away at him. The once outgoing and brash warrior became introverted and brooding, rarely speaking or leaving his chambers except to go on long rides which took him far and wide, often lasting for several weeks during which time nobody would hear from him. During this time he completely withdrew from life at court, he no longer attended tourneys or sat in his father’s council. Lyonel was finally brought out of his gloom when he was asked by his father to answer the call to arms House Blackfyre for what became known as the Duel of the Dragons. Lord Ronald had never fully recovered from his wound and it had left him unable to ride or fight. Lyonel went to represent his father in the forces of Westeros. The war was the first thing that took his mind away from the loss of Lyanna and his son, he threw himself into the fighting wholeheartedly and remained with the forces for the rest of the war up until after the now famous Trial by Seven. During this war Lyonel had gained further glory, this added to the accolades from Durran’s Defiance led to Aemond Blackfyre offering one of the now vacant places in the Kingsguard to him. Lyonel considered for some time, knowing that his father would be disappointed as he was heir to Griffin’s Roost. Eventually he agreed and returned to tell his father personally, wearing his white cloak. While Lord Ronald was disappointed that his son had accepted a place in the Kingsguard without his consent he acknowledged that it was a great honour and could tell that after the death of Lyanna his son would not marry again. Lyonel returned to King’s Landing and took up his place as a brother of the Kingsguard. Timeline 250AC – Lyonel is born 262AC – Lyonel becomes his father’s squire 268AC – Lyonel is knighted following his actions against a band of outlaws 269AC – Lyonel weds Lyanna Tarth 270AC – Lyonel takes part in Durran’s Defiance, leading a cavalry charge against royal forces at the Battle of Haystack Hall. 270AC – Lyonel returns home to find his wife has died and his son was stillborn. 276AC – Lyonel takes part in the Duel of the Dragons, fighting the war to its completion. 276AC – Lyonel accepts a place in the Kingsguard. Family Lord Ronald Connington, father, b. 230AC Lady Selys Connington (née Selmy), mother, b. 232AC Alyn Connington, brother, b. 252AC Marya Connington, sister, b. 253AC Derrock Storm, bastard brother, b. 251AC Recent Events * Despite having limited success at the melee in honour of the coronation of King Daemon III, Lyonel reached the semi-finals of the joust. He particularly distinguished himself in a joust with Prince Aerion Blackfyre which was well regarded by nobles and smallfolk alike. Category:Stormlander Category:Kingsguard